


Get down here a little closer, we'll see how hopeless I am

by caeos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeos/pseuds/caeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett and Liam go and scout out the Jungle for supernatural murderers but they get a little swayed from the misson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off the words of our dearly missed alpha Derek Hale. Hope you enjoy!

Brett and Liam had been scouting out Sinema for about a week now, ever since Lucas' attack and murder, Scott had wanted them to keep an eye on the place. Turns out loud music and a wide selection of horny kids were good for murder, just not at Sinema. Something had happened at Jungle, a club on the other side of town. Scott couldn't get in, still banned since he snuck in a couple of years back. So Liam and Brett had offered to scout it out, everything was a bit hush hush about the incident.  
'Hey Liam!' Brett called, faint music coming from the building he was leaning on.  
'Wow Brett, want to let the whole club know we're sneaking in?' Liam snapped.  
'Your dads ripped off the handle of the back door and somehow weren't caught,' Brett replied, following their lead as he tore the handle from the door.  
'My dads?'  
'Scott and Stiles.'  
'They're my friends.'  
'Whatever little guy, they asked me to have you back by midnight so get in here.' Brett laughed, ushering Liam in.  
'So what's the plan for finding-' Liam sentence was cut short as Brett pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard. Liam pulled back, startled.  
'Sorry but if we look like we were just making out back here then we might not get kicked out for you looking like you just stepped out of the womb.'  
'Yeah whatever,' Liam replied, putting a hand to the back of Brett's neck and pulling him down to meet his lips. Brett wound his hands down the the base of Liam's back as he stood on his tip-toes to continue the kiss. Annoyed with the height difference, Liam wrapped his legs around Brett's waist and laced his finger's through his hair and Brett's hands trailed to Liam's thighs to hitch him up. Brett pulled away panting, a look of surprise but satisfaction on his face. Both of them now looked the part, both of their hairs' were a mess and at some point Brett had pushed Liam's jacket from his shoulders.  
'Down,' Liam said awkwardly. Brett frowned but then realised he still had a hold of Liam's legs and so dropped his down carefully. 'Right, let's go.' Liam said hurriedly, sorting out his jacket and walking away from Brett.  
Brett grinned and coiled an arm around Liam's waist, walking in at his side.  
'Hey, hey, hey!' Liam complained. 'What's with the arm? We already look like we were attached at the tongue a couple of moments ago-'  
'We were.' Brett interjected, removing his arm from Liam's waist.  
'I know. Point is we already look the part, so what's with the arm?'  
'Dude you'd be eaten alive in here, I'm keeping an arm around you and returning you to your dads with your virginity intact.' Liam snarled and Brett but allowed him to return his arm to his waist.

'So how are we going to find this dude?' Liam asked.  
'Bartender?' Liam shrugged and followed Brett's lead as they sunk into the bar stools with Brett's arm around his shoulders.  
'Two beers,' Brett said, the bartender raised an eyebrow at Liam.  
'How about one beer and a coke?' The bartender retorted. Brett winked discretely at Liam before leaning into the bartenders ear.  
'How about two beers and I'll pay you back for this later when my boyfriend's not around?' Brett whispered loud enough to be picked up by Liam's werewolf hearing, smirking at the look on the bartenders face as he moved away.  
'Two beers coming up.'  
'I thought we were trying to put across the whole loving couple thing!?' Liam babbled.  
'Loving couples go to restaurants, not gay bars. Trust me. Besides I never said couple.' Brett replied.  
'You called me your boyfriend just then!' Liam snapped.  
'Doing something you're not supposed to do, a little rebellion, is insanely hot.'  
'What like breaking into a bar?'  
'I don't know, you tell me.' Brett smirked, Liam turned away to hide his blush.  
'Two beers.' The bartender said placing them down. Liam grabbed his and went to take a swig when Brett slid his hand over Liam's and forced the bottle back to the bar.  
'Whoa tiny, I'm not letting you get drunk on my watch,' Brett said under his breath.  
'I'm not going to get drunk from one beer,' Liam said, rolling his eyes.  
'Yet your dads would still kill me for it,' Brett replied.  
'Can you stop calling them that?'  
'Sure thing tiny.' Brett grinned, Liam bared his teeth and placed his hand with his claws out on Brett's thigh.  
'Not sure if that's meant to make me feel threatened or turned on,' Brett remarked, Liam snarled and turned away.  
Liam toned down his annoyance as the bartender came back.  
'So you hear about the murder here a couple of days back? Me and tiny here weren't sure if we'd be coming back.' The bartender instantly looked uncomfortable, at least it made him miss the murderous look on Liam's face at being called tiny again.  
'Erm excuse me, gotta serve those guys over there.' He spluttered.  
'Well that wasn't suspicious, maybe we should stop the questioning and just scout the place out.' Liam suggested, Brett nodded in reply. 'Great, I'll go this way you go the other.' Liam darted into the crowd before Brett could stop him.

Splitting up was probably a bad idea because now he was being pushed up against sweaty half naked guys, it was a bit like the boys locker room except more uncomfortable and he was practically choking on the smell of arousal. He'd lost his jacket somewhere in the throng and jumper was being pulled off him as he pushed his way through the crowd.  
'Hey kid,' someone said.  
'I'm with someone,' Liam replied, moving away, the stranger grabbed hold of his arm.  
'Well it doesn't look like it.' Liam turned around. The man was taller and more muscular, could be a contender for their murderer suspect, he was attractive enough.  
'Yeah well it looks like you're hitting on my boyfriend.' Brett yelled, towering over Liam's shoulder.  
'Shit sorry man,' the other guy said, moving away.  
'Yeah you will be if you stick around,' Brett put one hand on Liam's bare waist. 'Let's go.' Brett snarled, keeping a firm hold of Liam as he dragged him to a quieter corner.  


'What the hell were you thinking?' Brett paced towards him forcing Liam back against the wall.  
'I was trying to find our murderer!'  
'You could have been killed by our murderer!'  
'What you think I couldn't take him?' Liam spat. 'I've saved your ass a couple of times.' Liam tried to control his anger but Brett had been treating him like a kid all night and this was the last straw. His eyes glowed yellow as he stared Brett down, Brett's expression changed instantly to a one of concern as Liam's fangs and claws pushed through.  
'Liam calm down,' Brett implored, backing away from the wall to give Liam space.  
'What are you going to do about it?' Liam snarled, charging towards him. Brett shifted slightly as he caught Liam mid-air and threw him back down the corridor towards the fire escape. Their hands met as they wrestled to push each other back. Liam slashed Brett's chest, the attack barely cut into Brett's skin but it shredded his jumper so he tore it off and resumed the fight. He picked Liam up in a fireman's hold and threw him to the ground, getting down on top on him so his legs were either side of Liam's torso.  
Brett snarled down at Liam as he got up onto his elbows.  
'I hate you so much,' Liam said as he weaved his fingers through Brett's hair and brought their lips together. Brett reacted against Liam's mouth, pushing his tongue past Liam's lips and trailing his hands down Liam's body. His hands stopped at Liam's belt, and he slowly stopped his assault on Liam's lips.  
'Shit, I've got to stop this. I promised Scott and Stiles I'd return you with your virginity intact and I should really stick to my word.' Brett said, getting up onto his haunches.  
Liam laughed and letting his head fall back against the ground.  
'Hey who said I was losing my virginity to you?' Brett actually snorted at that and got to his feet pulling Liam up after him.  
'Whatever tiny.' Brett laughed, patting him on the shoulder.  
'That was just anger making out.'  
'Keep talking little guy,' Brett picked up his shirt from the ground and threw it to Liam. 'Put this on, easier to keep your virginity intact if I also protect your decency.'  
'But it's torn.'  
'Yeah and who's fault is that.'  
'Wait did you say easier to protect my virginty, you think I looked good then.' Brett's eyes flickered over his body before he gave Liam a look that could only be described as unholy before he sauntered away with Liam at your heels.  
'How about we ask one of the dancers? They might have seen something.' Brett suggested.  
'Part of me thinks you just want to get close to almost naked guys.'  
'Shut up and hold these.' Brett tore his trousers off, literally ripped them off.  
'Well that's convenient,' Liam said, his eyes fixated on Brett's tight black boxer shorts.  
'Eyes up here Liam,' Brett scolded with a wink as he joined one of the dancers.  
'Hey,' Brett called.  
'Hey,' the dancers slurred in return. Finally a lucky break, this guy was wasted.  
'You know what happened to that guy who was murdered here?' Brett asked.  
The dancer nearly broke down with laughter.  
'Murdered? You must be new. God I could tell you a tale or two.'  
'He wasn't murdered?' Brett pushed, laughing along tentatively.  
'No man, he was fucked to death.'  
'W-what?' Brett stuttered, ignoring the snort that came from Liam who was looking on.  
'Shit dude I don't mean to dance on his grave but the man was old he such have expected it.'  
'I'm sorry what exactly happened?'  
'Well this big millionaire or whatever shows up in the club and he's old as balls but he's loaded so the boys don't really give a shit and his one dude- hell he must be part rabbit- takes him aside if you know what I mean.' The man paused to cease his laughter before continuing. 'Anyway so a couple of minute later the young dude's back out butt-naked and crying because the millionaire has had a heart-attack and died. The dude fucked him to death.'  
'Fucked him to death...' Brett echoed, Liam spluttering with laughter. 'So nothing weird?'  
'Nothing weird! You hear that story and you don't think anything's weird?' The guy stumbled slightly as he moved his attention from Brett.  
Brett hopped off stage, Liam was still giggling a little and he slid his arm around Brett's waist.  
'You ripped your trousers off and it wasn't even anything weird,' Liam chuckled.  
'Well...' Brett trailed off.  
'Yeah, not our kind of weird.'  
Brett's eyes trailed over Liam before looking of behind him.  
'You're so hot.' Brett slurred, smiling dorkily at Liam.  
'What?' Liam hissed. Brett raised his eyebrows and flashed his eyes yellow.  
'Excuse me sir, is he bothering you?' Security. Liam was slightly flustered and was currently supporting a large amount of Brett's weight as he sprawled himself over him.  
'No, erm this is my b-boyfriend.' Brett kissed the side of Liam's head and trailed his kisses down the back of his neck. 'Ahah, he's just a little-' Brett smirked and nibbled slightly on Liam's earlobe. 'Drunk. Yeah I should probably get him out of here. See you around.' Brett kept up the drunken act until they were both safely out of the fire exit.  
'See you around? Are you selling boy scout cookies? I was going for the whole gross PDA bordering-on-public-sex couple they have to throw out.'  
'That plan sucks! This way I don't have to almost do it with you and we walked ourselves out, no need to be thrown out. And it was kind of hard to focus with you...' Liam trailed off.  
'Don't pretend you didn't like it.' Brett was completely disregarding personal space again, one arm resting on the wall the other playing with the torn fabric on Liam's chest.  
'I did, that's the point, it was distracting!'  
'I have that effect on people. Besides you were crap at pretending to be my boyfriend, your reaction to me kissing you was the only believable part of it. You suck at being gay.'  
'What are you going to do? Give me lessons?'  
'I would but you're a hopeless student.' Brett sneered.  
'Hopeless? Get down here a little closer, we'll see how hopeless I am.'  
Brett smirked and crashed his lips into Liam's. Liam returned to his preferred position of legs coiled around Brett's waist as he bit at Brett's lip. Brett breathed heavily against Liam's mouth as he struggled to keep up with Liam's furious pace. He backed up agaisnt the wall to it supported some on Liam's weight, freeing up one of Brett's hands. His free hand brushed against Liam's neck, making him shudder but not stop ravaging Brett's mouth, then it trailed past his jaw and became lost in Liam's hair. Liam pushed off from the wall making Brett catch him before he fell to the ground, he seemed to be enjoying making Brett work for his repayment.  
Finally Brett's arms gave way and Liam slid to the ground, Brett barely being able to catch his breath.  
'Easier there Brett, wouldn't want to have a heart-attack.'  
'You're a bad person Liam Dunbar.'  
'What are you going to do? Tell my dads? Get them to ground me?'  
'Yeah, well I might not tell them everything about what happened tonight but definitely the bit about you insulting a dead man.'  
'And I should get a firm telling off, terrifying.'  
'A telling off that I'll have to see you after.' Brett hinted, taking Liam's hand.  
'Wouldn't miss it.'


	2. The pre-game ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles find out Liam and Brett are together because of their so called 'pre-game ritual'

'I can't do this anymore,' Liam said with a sigh as he detached his lips from Brett's.  
'What?' Brett replied, looking slightly hurt. 'You can't do this? But I-'  
'Oh no, not us! I can't keep kissing like this.'  
'Oh right- wait like what?' Brett asked.  
'With my legs around your waist, I'm getting cramps. Not to mention you always hold me up against a wall or something, like sure it's hot as hell sometimes but the lockers? Really? They're digging into my back and it kills. You're too tall for me to kiss comfortably, this stops until you buy me a box or something.'  
'Great argument but...' Brett trailed off, laying Liam down on one of the benches and hovering above him.  
'I think this is worse,' Liam admitted. Brett grinned a placed a kiss softly on his neck. 'Still really uncomfortable.'  
Brett hummed as he kissed him gently again. 'Really?' He breathed against Liam's neck.  
Liam looked down at Brett as he continued his pattern of kissing his neck.  
'Okay I can deal,' he guided Brett's lips back to his own and slid one hand up his lacrosse jersey. _Lacrosse jersey._ Shit, their game started in a bit.  
'Hey Liam yo-' Stiles began, stopping at the sight of Brett and Liam attached at the lips. 'Liam! What is this? We're getting ready for a game and you're down here fraternizing with the enemy!' Stiles exclaimed, Brett sighed and pulled away from Liam.  
'Enemy?' Brett asked.  
'We're up against your school, this could be a tactic to throw off one of our best players, make him lose focus.'  
'He seemed pretty focused to me,' Brett smirked.  
'SCOTT! Get over here and control your beta.' Stiles yelled, Scott rounded the corner before coming face to face with the sight of Brett hovering over Liam.  
'Oh,' Scott said with a shrug.  
'Oh?' Stiles shrieked. ' _Oh?_ Am I the only one who is rocked by this discovery?'  
'No it's just everything makes sense now.'  
'Everything is making less and less sense with every sec- hey you! Stop kissing his neck we're trying to have an adult conversation.'  
'Yeah but Liam smells of Brett all the time,' Scott stated.  
'They hang out a lot, I didn't expect this!'  
'No, I mean he smells of _Brett_ all the time.' Scott extenuated, Liam groaned and flopped his head back on the bench.  
'You mean- did you- _did you deflower our little Liam?'_ Brett burst out into laughter, even Liam was smirking a bit.  
'Stilinski! McCall!' Coach called, joining the fiasco gathering beside the locker room door. 'Brett, Liam, enjoying the pre-game ritual I see.' Coach sighed, turning away.  
'Wait Coach, you knew about this?' Stiles asked.  
'Yes, have you not seen them disappear into here before every game?' Coach asked, ridiculed. 'I guess not, you don't seem to keep tabs on your team mates. One's in England, the other in France and who the hell knows where the other is? Now stop gawking and get your asses out on the field! No more funny business!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really enjoying writing these so excuse me whilst I become Briam trash for a bit. There will probably be a third part to this because I really want to write a part with Briam and the rest of the pack. Leave me some prompts if you want x


End file.
